


When He Said Forever

by hangsondoong



Series: Terrifying Tolkien [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Creepy, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Terrifying Tolkien Week, TerrifyingTolkienWeek, The Paths of the Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangsondoong/pseuds/hangsondoong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Gimli's perspective on the chilling journey through the Paths of the Dead, just as his relationship with Legolas is beginning to bloom: a poem.</i> </p><p>Written for a Day 2 prompt for #TerrifyingTolkienWeek, which is the title "When He Said Forever," from <a href="http://whisper-norbury-writes.tumblr.com/post/125097723642/ttw-prompt-titles">whisper-norbury-writes</a>. Thanks for the prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Said Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for: mild horror, creepy images, death content, drowning mention. Nothing much worse than canon, but know your boundaries.

We chose the way that once was shut  
Kept by dead men, built on bones,  
Carved from long forgotten stones,  
Through the caves in rock they cut  
He and I, we walked behind  
Though the mist did choke and blind

I felt a hand upon my back  
I feared for none behind me walked  
I was the last; behind me stalked  
The dead men, spirits from the black  
And up ahead I saw the elf  
He vanished, as of a ghost himself

So ‘stay,’ I begged and ‘wait’ I asked  
And ‘round he turn’d to hold my hand  
He banished spirits of the past  
With him I could their chill withstand  
He knelt and said, ‘for I am yours,’  
And promised me, ‘forever more.’

When that ‘forever’ left his lips  
I knew the words had come too late  
For all we’d tried to conquer fate  
Away he’d sail upon the ships  
And left in darkness I would be  
Or sunk beneath the quicken’d sea

Alone among the wrecks beneath  
Kept down below by great sea-beasts  
Who stray in currents far from shore  
And roam the waters far below  
Down to the depths, there I would go  
And see his golden face no more

Some part of me I left behind  
Among the dead, decayed and blind  
For now that I have found my heart  
It beats with his, through light and dark  
A dwarf afraid of caves am I  
For I love one who loves the sky


End file.
